Evangelion: The next generation
by Captain Blaze
Summary: Shinji and the gang team up with Picard and his crew to stop third impact in the 24th century. With deleted parts from chpt. 2
1. Genesis 1:1 New Beginning/Old Foes

Disclaimer: Evangelion and its characters belong to Gainax and Star Trek and its Characters belong to Paramount.  
  
  
The story is a Star Trek the next generation (before the movies) Evangelion crossover and it strays from the Eva story line a bit. It splits off right after the last angel is killed. The angels in my story have a different origin to they are an offshoot of the Q. But that's the only change in that regard. Now for the story it takes place in the 24th century world of star trek, earth recovered after Second impact basically. Third impact never took place neither did instrumentality. After the last angel another scroll turned up (mysteries but its a safe bet Q had something to do with it) basically a prophecy stating that if events in the Dead Sea scrolls took place that another angel attack is going to happen and before Instrumentality can take place all the angels have to be destroyed. So Ikari under authority of SEELE had the Evangelion and the pilots along with certain NERV personal cryogenically frozen. So Ikari is woken up a year prior to the first attack and had to explain it all to the federation and star fleet for approval who after allot of convincing finally believed him enough to warrant the reinstatement of NERV under the condition that it is done under star fleets watch so they bring in Captain Picard to serve as a overseer of the operation.

  


  
Evangelion: the Next Genteration  
  
  
  
Genesis 1:1  
New Beginning/Old Foes  
  
  
  
Captains Log Supplemental  
  
The Enterprise has been ordered back to earth in the middle of trade agreements with the Bajorans. The Boesman and Archangel have taken the place of the Enterprise at the talks. I would have felt better if I was actually told why the Enterprise had been pulled off the assignment and now given permission to break the warp drive "speed limit". Thankfully though I am not the only one expressing such concerns.  
  
In the briefing room at the rear of the bridge the key crew assembled for a briefing from their captain hoping he could shed some light on the situation. But alas, even Captain Picard held no answers. "All I know is that an incident on earth has caused Star Fleet command to recall the Enterprise." said Picard as plainly as possible hoping that the crew would understand.  
  
"Is it possible that there might be some kind of intruder infiltrating Star Fleet command that caused them to want their most trusted ship and crew back to help find the infiltrator. " Deanna Troi asked.  
  
"Possible but we won't be sure until we reach earth counselor." Responded Picard. "What's our ETA till earth." He asked his science officer commander Data  
  
"At our current speed of warp 9.2 it will be 2 hours 37 minutes and 17 seconds till we reach earth." Said the android.  
  
"Good, and the weapons status Lieutenant Worf? I want to be prepared for the worst." Picard asked the large Klingon.  
  
The large security officer smiled "Weapons are full functional, sir. We are prepare for any thing." he said in a low rumble.  
  
Picard smiled a bit Worf always seemed to look forward to a fight. "Excellent Lieutenant. If there is nothing else than your all dismissed." Picard said, standing, tugging down his uniform top and motioned to the door to indicate that the meeting was over. Every one took off to take their duty post, while Picard took to his ready room.  
  
The next two hours went by rather slowly. Picard, not able to get any work done in his ready room took to the bridge only to end up pacing around the bridge. "You know, pacing around the bridge isn't going to make things go any faster sir." Deanna said with a wide smile across her face, almost laughing at the captain's impatience.  
  
"I know counselor but I am just" Picard started only to be interrupted by the Counselor.  
  
"You're just worried about what's happening, but your actions are making some of the less experienced crew nervous. And that isn't too good for moral you know." Interrupted the Counselor finishing his sentence. "Or is there another reason why you're so anxious about returning to earth?" She inquired but never got her answer, for she had sensed a presence, a very powerful one at that. What scared her to most about it was that when she sensed this presence one letter shoot through her mind. Q.  
  
Just then the bridge was bathed in the bright white light, which was accompanied by the appearance of the omnipotent being known only as Q. He stood in front of the view screen, this time not wearing the usual Star Fleet attire. He was dressed in a black two-piece uniform that had a rank on the collar, which Picard didn't recognize. What struck Picard as odd were the white gloves and tinted GLASSES that Q was wearing. He was also humming some song that Picard had never heard before. Picard had had enough. Showing his rage toward this creature he half yelled "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT Q!? I have no time for another one of your games." Almost wincing at using the word games, for what happed the last time he had said it out of rage. Picard had had been forced to sit on the bridge while his crew fought some strange animal things in some far off world of Q's creating.  
  
"Zankoku na tenshi no thesis Madobe...huh what was that Picard sorry I just heard this catchy tune and couldn't get it out of my head." Q pushed up his glasses and then the bridge filled with the sound of Cruel Angel's Thesis. This seemed only to enrage the Captain even further.  
  
"Cut that out Q!" He shouted his voice not quite expressing the anger he was feeling.  
  
"Your no fun Picard" Q snapped his fingers and the music quit " You need to settle down now would it hurt if you let go once and awhile." Q said walking around the bridge a bit ending up standing in front of a rather enraged Worf.  
  
"Captain permission to clear to bridge." Demanded Worf looking rather menacing standing behind Q with a look that could kill.  
  
Q ignored the antics of the over adrenaline security officer and took a seat in the Captain's chair. "Very good Worf I see you've been working on your vocabulary. Very comfortable mon capitaine but I need to talk to you in private." With that Q snapped his fingers again and Q and Picard disappeared from the bridge, only to reaper in Picard's ready room.  
  
Picard found himself sitting behind his desk and for a change Q was in one of the seats across from him. "What do you want Q, and make it fast." Picard said with haste.  
  
"It's not that easy Jean-Luc. Human kind is about to be tested again and it's not by the continuum this time." Q said with the straightest face Picard had ever seen him with. Q continued "I don't know if you all the events that transpired on your planet some 400 odd years ago, but in a nutshell an extremely powerful alien species that considered themselves omnipotent messengers from God came down to your planet earth with intentions to destroy it. Do to the actions of some rather clever humans their omnipotence could be used against them. And its about to happen again, only this time you don't have no 200 foot purple humanoid robot to protect your helpless little planet." Q said in a plain matter of fact voice, which sent shudders through out Picard's body.  
  
"We've held off attacks from the Borg, Klingons, and the Romulans. I am more than sure we can handle this. If you're telling the truth and this isn't another one of your games. Which I find highly unlikely." Picard responded, with a hint of distaste in his voice.  
  
"You don't understand do you captain? These creatures are as far beyond you as I am. You don't stand a chance. But if you don't believe me ask that lonesome creature Guanine, she'll tell you the same. Any way I just I just wanted to warn you head of time. Technically I shouldn't be here, but I considered you as a friend Jean-Luc, even if you don't feel the same of me. If humanity can survive once more and resist the temptation of Instrumentality, well, that will cause a big stir in the continuum. I would also win me a bunch of bets. Well adieu mon capitaine." With that Q vanished, leaving Picard confused as ever. He thought to him self (I'll have to pay a visit to Guinen before we reach earth.) Then he just sat back and closed his eyes for a bit.

***

  
Less than an hour away from earth Picard decided to visit Guinen like Q had suggested. He made his way to ten forward and was pleased to see her standing behind the bar like usual. Picard smiled and entered. Guinen then returned his smile. He made his way to the bar. " Well, what brings you here Captain? And what would you like?" But she had already knew and set down a cup of hot Earl Grey tea. He accepted the drink and took a sip.  
  
"I am here because of something Q said to me." Picard said taking another sip of tea - amazed at how much it tasted like the tea his mother used to make. "He said something about some omnipotent aliens attacking earth about 400 years, ago and yet I've never heard of it. I was" Picard went silent when he saw her reaction to his words. She stood there staring at him; wide eyed a look of dread crossed her face. He had never seen her like this before. "Guinen? What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
She snapped out of her trance at the sound of Picard's voice. "Nothing and every thing. I knew some day I'd have to recount those events once again, but I never thought it would be to you Jean-Luc. I'm glad it's you though. Well were to begin hmm. Whatever Q told you was true. I don't think even he would lie about this." She walked around the bar and sat next to Picard, then started her story. "It was 2000, the beginning of the 21st century. I was on earth at the time still studying humans, listening like when I first met you, when a large object impacted in Antarctica. Then for reasons I don't know it exploded causing second impact, changing the eco system and so forth." She paused and took a drink of water, and continued, "Then 15 years later another alien showed up. Of course they didn't call them aliens, they called them "angels", and the one landing in Antarctica was called "Adam"  
  
Picard interrupted "Angels? Adam? Q said they considered themselves Messengers of god but this is ridiculous."  
  
Guinen ignored his interruption and continued "Using bio-robotic androids that were a clone of the first "angel Adam", called Evangelion. And using 14 year old children to pilot them, Earth managed to defeat all of the angel, avoiding the destruction of humanity."  
  
Picard was shocked that none of this had ever shown up in his study of history. Then remembering one last thing Q had said "What about Instrumentality?" Picard asked.  
  
Guinen smiled and simply said, "I don't know all the details about it but from what I do know it was meant to evolve mankind. Of coarse it never happened or shall I say it didn't successfully happen. Which may explain how earth recovered to its state prior to second impact." She sighed and looked out the massive windows of the lounge.  
  
Picard could tell this was hard for her to bring up. "Guinen I'm sorry to put you through this I can tell these are painful memories for you to bring up." Picard said.  
  
"It's fine I need to get it out. I can't get them out of my head. Those poor kids forced to suffer time and time again. It was simply horrible how he used them, that heartless bastard Ikari. Even Q has more compassion then him." She said trying to regain some composure.  
  
Picard was shocked. He had never heard Guinen actually hate someone besides Q before She doesn't even hate the Borg although she does hold a lot of contempt for them. Picard spoke again " How do you know so much about what happened back then?"  
  
She replied, "I use to listen for the people who work at NERV, I was kind of a counselor."  
  
Picard was lost for words but he had to tell her and needed to know. "Q also told me that these "angels" are going to return, and that this time there is nothing that we can do to stop them. Is this true?"  
  
Guinen managed a very weak smile and said, "I don't know. I never had a look at the Dead Sea scrolls, which for told those events. But I do know that earth alone can't beat them. Not with all the star ships in the galaxy."  
  
"Ah yes the dead sea scrolls I read an article about them once but how was a human from such a long time ago for tell such events." Picard asked perplexed about this revelation.  
  
Guinen's smiled widened "Not even I have all the answers Jean-Luc some things are better left as a mystery. But if I were to guess I would ask Q next time he drops by it wouldn't surprise me if he had something to do with it or some other Q. Now if you'll excuse me I've got a bar to run." She then got up and returned to the bar. Picard took this as an opportunity to inform his staff.

  


***  
  
Back in the briefing room the Enterprises key officers assembled once more. Picard had just informed them of what Q had told him. He then told them Guinen's story. Needless to say they were shocked.  
  
"Why aren't there any records of any of this?" asked Worf.  
  
"I believe that I can answer that Lieutenant." Data cut in "In 2030 the 3rd World War had caused many history files to be erased do the detonation of multiple thermal nuclear devices. The EMP would have eradicated any unshielded systems. In fact records had been erased to 1992, so anything within that time. Since paper files still exited up to 2012 a record still existed. In 2012 the files had been completely transferred to computers." Explained Data.  
  
Counselor Troi decided to add to the conversation "But surly there had to have been some kind of record that survived. Not everything can be erased. Unless there was some kind of cover up."  
  
"That would seem to fit the era." Worf grumbled.  
  
"Be that as it may counselor, its must be true. Guinen wouldn't lie to me. And Q's story only backs it up to this point. Further more, we aren't here to discuss whether what happened, really happened or not. I just thought that it would be beneficial for you to know. Now whether it's going to happen again or not remains to be seen. We are only a half hour away from earth. I want heavy sensor sweeps of the entire sector. Don't leave any stone left unturned people. Are there any more questions?" Picard asked.  
  
"Captain how would we find something that Star Fleet hasn't?" Riker asked.  
  
"Just a precaution number one." Geordie motioned he had some thing to add "La Forge?" the captain acknowledged.  
  
La Forge spoke up "Its nothing important but I was just curious about these robots that were used to fight off the "angels". Did Guinen tell you any thing about them?" Inquired Geordie.  
  
Picard smiled at his inquisitive chief engineer "She had said they were called Evangelion. And they weren't so much robots as they were biological. To be precise, bio-robotic androids which in essence clones copies of the first "angel Adam". And for some reason only 14 year old children could pilot them. That is all that I really know other than the fact that in piloting the Evas the pilots were exposed to extreme mental stress. Does that suit your curiosity Commander?" La Forge nodded yes.  
  
Riker spoke up "Sir I know that we can trust Guinen in that these events really did happen. But to trust Q in the fact that they might happen again seems unwise. For all we know this just could be another one of his games."  
  
Picard shook his head "I know number One, but I really think that Q meant it this time. But you are right this could be another one of his games. That's just another reason to be on guard. Is that all?" Picard waited "Well then, dismissed." Picard said, and rose to leave. The rest of the key crew followed suit, and returned to their duty posts.

***

  
Back on Earth a meeting of a different kind was taking place. Two men sat in a large office far under the city formally named Tokyo-3, now just called Tokyo. "I thought things are going well. What is the problem Ikari?" asked the older man sitting in front of a large desk dominating the large room.  
  
"Those Federation bureaucrats are bringing in one of their own to oversee the project. And from what I've heard he can't be threatened and can't be bought. He could hinder our plans." Ikari said, irritated.  
  
"Who is this man?" Fustskie asked.  
  
"Captain Jean-Luc Picard. What's worse is that he him self is a bureaucrat." Ikari said, not moving from behind his desk.  
  
"Picard? I remember reading something about him after I was woken up from cryostats. The man is a hero; he's saved this planet and the Federation many times. It's only fitting that the Federation would want him to oversee the operation." Fustskie said amused by the idea.  
  
"Maybe, but I don't trust him. Not at all." said Ikari, rising from his desk to head out the door with his former second in command. "Lets prep for the arrival of the good Captain, shall we?" Ikari continued while walking out the door.  
  
"I don't understand. If you don't trust him then why do you insist on having his crew wake up the pilots?" asked Fustskie, puzzled by the commander's actions.  
  
"You know the old adage: "keep your friends close and your enemies even closer"? Well that's what I'm doing. And don't worry so much, it's all part of my plan." Ikari answered, grinning wickedly.  
  
"And of the Evas?" asked Fustskie, stepping into the newly installed turbo lift.  
  
"All three Evangelion are online and functioning perfectly. All is as planned. The first of the next 12 angels should be arriving soon." said Ikari, still smiling as he stepped into the turbo lift. Their conversation ended with the quiet shutting of the doors.  
  
***  
  
The Enterprise finally reached earth much to the dismay of the main crew, whom half expected the planet to under siege by monsters aliens or "angels". The Enterprise and crew were welcomed in a hero's fashion because; as it was once said "It is always an honor to have the flagship and pride of the Federation and Starfleet return home." They had just finished docking at the space dock when Admiral Hansen hailed the Enterprise.  
  
"Welcome back home Captain Picard. It's nice to see you're well. I'll be beaming aboard in ten minutes to brief you and your key crew, understood?" Ordered the older man.  
  
Picard responded, "Yes and thank you admiral. See you in ten." Smiling he turned to his key crew who taken up their positions on the bridge instead of being in their duty sections and said "Well, things seemed to be going good so far. Maybe we went over board a bit. Although it is better to be safe then sorry." He stated.  
  
"You're right, Q doesn't just show up for no reason." A straight-faced Riker continued, "I have a feeling that this time it won't be fun. At least not this time." He said with an icy edge to his words.  
  
Ten minutes later they were all back in the briefing room, only this time it wasn't Picard doing the talking. It was admiral Hansen. "Well I suppose you are all wondering why the Flagship of Starfleet has been called back to earth." Said the Admiral.  
  
Riker decided to respond to the Admiral's rhetorical question "No we weren't Sir, not in the slightest." Riker smiled and broke into a broad grin as he saw that almost every one, including the Admiral, was smiling at the remark.  
  
"Right Commander, anyway, a problem has arisen and we need the most qualified crew in Star Fleet temporarily stationed back here until the problem has been rectified. Not all of the Enterprise's crew will be reassigned since we have no intention of taking the Enterprise out of action for the duration of the assignment. Commander Riker, you are here by temporally prompted to the rank of Captain and given temporary command of the Enterprise. Captain Picard, you will take command of an off shoot branch of Star Fleet called NERV." At hearing that name the command crew let out a small collective gasp. If Admiral Hansen heard this he ignored it and continued, "The rest of your command crew will be at your disposal captain. If you want them transferred then they will be, if not they'll stay aboard the Enterprise resuming their normal duties. You have One week to move any of your belongings that you may need on this assignment. In the mean time the Enterprises will be restaffed. Remember, you may be here for a while, take that into account. Housing will be set up in the proximity of NERV operations base for convenience. Captain, I expect a report of who you want to be assigned with you, and don't be afraid to take as many as you want."  
  
Riker interrupted and said "Actually Captain I'd like to give some of the juinor officers a chance to further their skills a bit. It will help them in the long run to get more practicle training in the command operations of a star ship, and it would be kind of nice to see some new faces on the bridge.". Riker chuckled at his little joke.  
  
Dispite the joke Picard replied with a straight face "Actually number one that's what I was going to. Admiral I would like the rest of my command crew assigned with me. As for other personnel, I think any technicians you wish to assign will be fine, Sir." Picard said.  
  
"Well then. I'll get the 'paperwork' done as soon as possible." said the Admiral, getting up to leave. Halfway to the door he stopped and turned back to the command crew of the Enterprise to say "Oh I almost forgot. You'll be receiving a few cryo-tubes from earth base two on request by the man you'll be working with. He said that he would like you to wake them up and take care of them for him for the time being until you arrive there." The admiral said giving Picard and his staff a sideward glance.  
  
"Just who are in the tubes any ways, sir?" Picard asked puzzled.  
  
"I have no clue captain but good luck. And again welcome home." The Admiral replied, and then left.  
  
The room was silent at the news. It was no more than five seconds after the admiral had left when the bridge called the captain "Sir sorry to bother you, but earth base two has requested to beam something aboard. Should I comply?"  
  
Picard tapped his combadge and said "Affirmative. Beam them to sickbay. Picard out. Worf, I want you and a security compliment to stand guard, understood." Picard said receiving a nod from the Klingon, then turned to Crusher. "Doctor Crusher, inform me once you are ready to awaken our new guessed. As for the rest of you take the opportunity to get some rest and start making preparations to leave, understood." Taking the slight bobbing of heads as a yes sir, Picard stood and said, "Well then, dismissed." With that the crew once more filed out of the room, heading off to make the necessary preparations.

  


***  
  
An hour later Picard and counselor Troi were called down to sickbay by Doctor Crusher. Once they reached the doors there were two security officers standing guard. They seemed to stiffen up as the captain walked by. At one time Picard had found it uncomfortable but as time went on he became used to this and some times enjoys seeing that response. Picard walked passed the security officers and entered sickbay. As soon as he passed and the two let out a sigh of relief, Deanna smiled to her self, bemused by their response. Although no longer tense, they were a little embarrassed that the counselor saw this. She too just walked by them and into sickbay with the Captain. The two let out another sigh, looked at each other and chuckled.  
  
Inside sickbay Doctor Crusher greeted Picard and Deanna. "Well Jean- Luc, it took you long enough. I called you 20 minutes ago." She said it with a smile, playing with him. She loved to watch him make excuses for keeping her waiting.  
  
"Sorry Doctor, but I was detained on the bridge while Data tried to tell another round of jokes." Picard said, grimacing at the memories of some of them.  
  
"Well I should be glad you made it at all." Crusher said. Picard smiled. She always knew how to make him feel better.  
  
"How are your patients doctor?" Picard asked getting to the reason for his visit.  
  
"Come see for yourselves. I still don't understand why they had to be brought here when the med facilities on earth are far better equipped to handle this." said the doctor as she led them to another room. The room was darkened a bit but Picard could still make things out. In fact, right away he could make out the large form of Worf standing by the entrance. Inside the room he could make out the forms of the four bodies on the bio beds. Upon entering the doctor increased the light and continued, "They all seem to have some problems that I found in the dethawing process. The older one had liver damage probably, from drinking a lot of alcohol. I've repaired it but she'll have to give up drinking. As for the children physically they are all fine but some of their brain wave scans were rather disturbing. I think psychological therapy is need. Deanna, I'm sorry, seems you have your work cut out for you." She then turned to Picard "Do you want me to revive them Captain?"  
  
"Proceed." Picard replied. Worf stopped leaning against the wall and stood prepared for any thing that might go on. Do to his opponents Worf had not called in extra security he was confident that he could handle a couple of kids and a frail women. He got ready nonetheless.  
  
Doctor Crusher walked up to the boy in the first bio bed and pressed the hyposray to his neck with a quite hiss. The doctor had already administered the same thing to the girl with the long red hair on the bed next to him. Soon each of her patients received the same treatment. They were all starting to sir. Then Deanna was bombarded with a flood of emotions, strong emotions, feelings of hate, pain, suffering, loneliness, and fear. She almost lost conciseness from the barrage, but she eventually managed to raise her mental barriers, cutting her mind off from the people around her, for the time being at least. The boy was the first to open his eyes. At first he just looked up and muttered something about another unfamiliar ceiling. He then sat up and looked around, almost shock at his surroundings. He then looked over at his friends who too had just woken up. Sitting up they all had the same reactions as the boy, all except for the blue haired girl, she didn't show any sign of emotion at all. The boy was the first to address the situation  
  
"W where are we? What's going on? This isn't the hospital I'm used to." He said, trying to keep from making eye contact with any body.  
  
Picard spoke up "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard. You are on board the Federation star ship Enterprise, sickbay to be specific. Welcome to the 24th century uh Mr.?" Picard stated.  
  
"Shinji Ikari sir, what do you mean the 24th century? We're in the future?" Shinji stammered his eyes went wide not being able to believe such a thing was possible.  
  
"What are you stupid?!" The red hair girl spoke up "There's no way this is the future. This bald headed moron is just telling some sick joke. Moron!" said the Red trying to hide her own fear of what was going on by taking it out on Shinji.  
  
Picard's brow furrowed a bit he may have been bald for a few years it didn't mean he had to like it. "Now see here." Picard said before getting interrupted.  
  
"Asuka that wasn't very kind! Settle down now." Yelled the purple haired woman taking charge of the situation and her subordinates.  
  
"WHAT?!?! WHY SHOULD I?!" Asuka yelled. The four star fleet officers were in a state of shock. None were able to say a thing to the events transpiring. They just stood there, blinking in surprise.  
  
"Quiet, all of you. Can you not see the Captain has some thing more to say?" Rei said in a flat tone of voices.  
  
"Thank you. I know that this is a shock to you all, but it is true. For reasons that of which have not presented them selves at this time, you four had been cryogenically frozen. But rest assured that every thing will be fine." Picard said trying to defuse the situation the best he could. Sighing in relief at getting his desired results, the four newcomers did quiet down all contemplating the situation.  
  
Misato was the first to speak "So what's to become of us then? Why? Why was this done to us? Why did we have to leave behind our friends, our family, and our lives, Captain? You may be able to take this in stride but we can't, this is not something we can take lightly." Pleaded Misato.  
  
Deanna took the opportunity to speak "I know this will be hard for you but you'll have to trust us to help you. It will take time but I have a feeling you four will come to enjoy the 24th century." Said the counselor.  
  
Picard cleared his throat "As for the reason you have been brought back now, in this time is from what I know is the same reason me and my crew are here. The reason why you are on my ship is because the current commander of NERV requested that you be awakened and kept on the ship for the time being, while we do our best to try and get you acquainted with the 24th century. For now let me introduce you to my crew here." He pointed to the doctor and said, "This is doctor Beverly Crusher my chief medical officer."  
  
Misato cut in with a slight frown and said, "You know you look a lot like a friend of mine, she was a doctor to." To this Crusher forced a smile onto her face.  
  
Picard continued motioning Consoler Troi "This is the ships Counselor, Deanna Troi." Picard decided not to let them know that she was an empath for fear of how they might react to the fact she could sense what they were feeling. He then motioned to Worf "and this is my Chief of Security, Lieutenant Worf." Worf's appearance had caused the four to gasp. Picard smiled and added "Worf is a Klingon. Not human that is. You see the federation is made up of many planets and different alien species."  
  
Troi broke in "So what are your names, I mean its only fair that we know who you are. Since we already know Mr. Ikari's name. How about yours?" She said looking at the red haired girl.  
  
Trying to muster up some of her former smug attitude she said "Well I am shocked that my fame hasn't preceded me into the future but it's to be expected. I am Asuka Langley Sohryuu the best of the Eva pilots. I am the second child and pilot of Evangelion Unit-02."  
  
Deanna turned to Rei and asked, "What's your name?"  
  
"Rei Ayanami." She said it with no emotion in her voice at all. Deanna was a bit surprised to see her eye color but in her star fleet carrier she has seen more disturbing things.  
  
Finally she tuned to Misato "Oh my turn huh, I am Misato Katsuragi former Major and NERV's operations director." Replied the Major mournfully.  
  
"Well now. Again welcome on board the Enterprise and I do hope you enjoy your stay here. Now I must take my leave of you as I have some things that have to be taken care of right now so I will leave you in the capable hands of Counselor Troi and Lieutenant Worf." With that Picard turned around and left.  
  
As the doctor ran some scans of them counselor Troi lowered her mental barriers in order to get an idea of their mental conditions. One of the first things she sensed was fear and rightfully so being in a new place and time with total strangers would do that. She shifted her attention onto Shinji. Shinji's emotions were erratic. She was able to tell off the bat that he had a sever confidence problem for starters among other things. Maybe if he hung around Riker or Worf for a while it would help him, maybe even Geordie. Asuka's emotions were also very erratic. She had abandonment issues, so she tries to push people away before they can hurt her. She was going to have to sit down with her for a while. Rei's emotions on the other hand were well ordered much like a Vulcan, but she seemed either unaware of her emotions or just chose not to acknowledge them. Deanna smiled inwardly and thought she needs to spend some time with Data. It not only could help her to discover her emotions, but also help Data do the same. Feeling rather good for having possibly solved problems of the first three, Troi felt rather confidant that Misato's would be just as easy. Searching her emotions she found like the others a feeling of loneliness among all else and concluded that a few friends may help her out a bit. Troi knew that her and Beverly could do that themselves. (Odd though I have never felt this type of emotional turmoil in any one before. How can four people who are close to some degree be so lonely? This type of trauma is rarely heard of in this day and age.) Deanna thought to her self.  
  
"Well you all get a clean bill of health. You three" the doctor said, pointing to the three Eva pilots "Get some rest. And you " Shaking a finger at Misato "need rest to but no more drinking. Understood?" They all nodded their heads; the pilots more enthused than Misato. Crusher smiled "Well go get out of my sick bay I've got some work to do." She said chuckling to herself, turning and leaving the med lab.  
  
"Well who's hungry?" Deanna asked at that they all responded in some manner Shinji simply nodded. Rei replied with a "Yes ma'am." Misato said that she could use a good drink.  
  
Asuka's reasons was a bit more vocal "Of course we're hungry we've been sleeping for a few hundred years! You better have some good German food!"  
  
Deanna was simply said "Good Worf will take you to ten forward for something to eat while I take care of your sleeping arrangements. Ok? Okay." Worf started to protest, but was stop by what Deanna whispered in his ear "Remember, you owe me from our last poker game. Unless you would like me to collect in some other way." At a loss for word Worf could only let out a very loud grumble. She then waved to the new arrivals and left sickbay.  
  
"Come with me." Worf bellowed. Puzzled at his tone they got off their perspective beds. On the way out Worf found his security detail still posted and dismissed them.  
  
On the way down the corridor Shinji was the first to speak "Does everybody in the 24th century speak Japanese or only you people?"  
  
Worf looking straightforward "No." he said curtly. "The universal translator just makes it so you hear Japanese." Worf said annoyed by having to play baby sitter. They took a corner and piled into a turbo lift. "Ten forward" Worf shouted to the computer and the lift began to move.  
  
Shinji again asked another question, being obviously very curious and trying to get a handle somewhat on the situation "What is the Federation any way?" But before Worf could say a thing Asuka broke in.  
  
"Why are you so curious any way 3rd child? What are you stupid? If he thought it was important for us to know then he would tell us idiot." Shouted Asuka.  
  
Worf winced, as did Shinji. The fact that Shinji never stood up for him self or so it seemed really didn't sit well with Worf after all a Klingon boy would have "handled" the situation differently but since Shinji was human and humans tended to be less "violent" it was understandable. Worf decided it would be better to explain him self as so Shinji wouldn't be ragged on as much. "Actually I just didn't think to tell you all. That's all. I am security, not public relations. I will make sure you have full access to any information you would like to know." Worf said. Shinji nodded and remained quiet.  
  
Upon arriving at ten forward the group found an empty table in the far corner, in front of the giant windows that dominated the far section of the lounge which offer a great view of Earth. Worf was glad to see that the lounge wasn't over crowded last thing Worf wanted to hear was comments on his playing baby sitter. As soon as they sat down a waiter came to the table, ready to take their orders.  
  
"So what can I get for you all?" Said the young Bajoran waiter. All four of Worf's guessed stared at the Bajoran.  
  
"You must excuse them, they're not really used to seeing any other species except for other humans and of coarse me. I will have a glass of prune juice. Where is Guanine?" Worf asked in hopes of off loading his guest on her till Deanna came for them.  
  
"She's off right now. What would you like sir." He asked Shinji, without losing the smile on this face.  
  
"I umm." Shinji said thinking.  
  
Asuka spoke up "Well, the human vegetable tries to make up his infantile little mind. I want a err what do you got?"  
  
"Ugh I can see this is going to be an all day event." Worf griped, leaning back in his chair.  
  
After finishing off their respective meals, that is once they found out that they could have any thing they wanted, Shinji and Rei had took seats closer to the windows and just stared out in to space. Asuka had walked over to a game of three-dimensional chess and was learning to play from the winner of the game. The loser walked off. Worf had been talking to Misato over a couple of glasses of synthetic beer. She wasn't able to tell the difference. That is until about the tenth, after which she was still stone cold sober. When Worf explained what it was exactly she looked him with a gaze that made the Klingon shudder and demanded real alcohol. Deanna came into ten forward and sat down with the two adults "How goes it Worf?" Deanna asked Worf.  
  
"Well, but I would rather be at my post on the bridge and not playing tour guide." Worf grumbled.  
  
"But you are so good at it." Misato said, teasing the large Klingon, happy to see him reacting the same way Shinji used to when she teased him.  
  
"Can I go now Counselor?" growled Worf.  
  
Misato moved in for the kill "Come on if you stay maybe I'll give you a kiss for your trouble. And if your lucky maybe more." She said seductively.  
  
Worf clenched his jaw and let out a growl. "You couldn't handle me Major." Worf said in a matter of fact tone. Misato almost fell over in her chair laughing. Even Deanna was cracking up at his discomforted.  
  
"Maybe you should take her up on that Worf, probably get you to loosen up." Deanna added.  
  
Growling again Worf stood up said "Excuses me children I've got better things to do than to be made fun of." and left.  
  
"He seems to be a nice guy er alien or what ever, but deffinetly fun to tease even more so than Shinji." Misato said, taking another drink of a scotch whiskey one of the waiters brought, happy that she is now getting the buzz that didn't accompany the fake beer. Deanna found herself staring at her, puzzled by her odd sense of humor "What?" Misato asked.  
  
Deanna smiled "It's nothing. Oh, I've got your room assignments. If you'd like I can take you to your rooms." Misato nodded and called out for the children and left with the counselor, but not with out the rest of her whiskey.

  


***  
  
A few kilometers away in space a creature is made its way to earth from its birthing place on earth's moon. It stopped sensing another being like its self and changed its course to see what it was. Only to find it's self, face to face with the hull of the Enterprise. Still sensing the other it searches to find a way into the ship, while trying to make mental contact with the other being.

***

  
Just out side of ten forward the group of Misato Katsuragi, Shinji Ikari, Asuka Sohryuu, and Rei Ayanami followed Counselor Troi towards their temporary quarters. Misato and Deanna traded stories of their youth. Asuka was insulting Shinji while Rei followed quietly behind, as if in sync both Deanna and Rei stopped at once. Deanna was sensing a presence one of which she had never sensed before. Rei on the other hand felt it in her mind as if it where trying to search her thoughts.  
  
"Who are you?" She mentally asked it  
  
"..." Nothing.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked in her mind again.  
  
"..." Still nothing  
  
It then began to probe more deeply into her mind. Rei was helpless. She managed to clutch her head in pain and let out a small scream before passing out. The others quickly ran to the fallen form of Rei Ayanami. "Rei?" Misato and Shinji yelled in unison, both knelling over her while Asuka Stood by her and muttered "Shiest".  
  
Deanna on the other hand kept a level head and slapped her communicator pin "Troi to sick bay, medical emergencies deck ten forward!" With in minutes Doctor Crusher arrived with two of her aids and a stretcher. Misato and Shinji quickly got out of their way so they could work. Doctor Crusher scanned the patient with her tricorder.  
  
"She's gone into neroleptic shock, give her twenty CCs of hyrocorizen." She ordered one of her aids and she did as she was told. Scanning again, Crusher's face lightened a little "Get her on the stretcher and to sick bay. She'll be just fine, don't worry." She said, turning to Misato and Shinji managing a smile.

  


***  
  
In sick bay Misato, Shinji, Asuka, and Deanna watched as the doctor did her work. "I've stabilized her condition. I don't know what caused her condition, but what ever it was it causes a massive synapse failure. She'll be out for a few hours but she'll recover well enough. So." she was interrupted by the sound of the red alert sirens. Commander Riker's voice rang out over the ships comm.  
  
"INTRUDER ALERT! DECK 12 SICK BAY ALL PERSONAL TAKE COVER! SECURITY REPORT TO SICK BAY ASAP! CAPTIAN PICARD REPORT TO SICK BAY!" Crusher thought (what the hell!) She then turned around and a creature appeared out of nowhere. It looked human but was about 7 feet tall. It had long white hair all the way down its back and two angelic wings. Its face was a normal human face, but it (or his?) eyes were red. It wore only white robes that were similar to ceremonial Vulcan robes. It started to move towards the unconscious form of Rei. Just before it reached her bed Worf, Picard and a dozen security officers busted through the door. The creature merrily ignored their intrusion and took another step towards the bio bed, only to have Worf step in front of him in a rather threatening pose.  
  
"Not another step or I'll shoot." Worf said leveling his phaser at its chest. Both stood eye to eye, but the creature just raised its hand and Worf was sent flying across the room from some unseen force. "What the hell was that!?" Worf yelled, slowly getting up, pride more hurt than any thing else.  
  
The color had drained from Misato's face. She knew what it was and said so "That was a A.T. field! It's, it's an Angel!" Shinji and Asuka were paralyzed with fear knowing that with no EVA there was no chance in hell of surviving.  
  
Picard had had enough "Who the are you? And what are you doing on my ship?'' He said surpressing his anger. The angel turned to face the Captain and raised its other hand at him. A beam of white light shot from its hand towards Picard, only to come in contact with a energy field exactly like that of the one Q used. Picard grimaced at the revelation. "Merit." The captain muttered.  
  
"Now. Now. I can't let you kill Jean-Luc like that." said a figure standing behind the angel. Picard look over already knowing who it was Q now dressed in his star fleet captains uniform. "That wasn't very nice attacking a poor defenseless girl, a mentally disabled man, and the good Captain. Fore shame." Q said, putting himself between the angel who was now facing him and Rei.  
  
"Another angel?" Misato said confused as hell.  
  
"No Miss Katsuragi I am not an angel" admitted Q.  
  
"You got that right. Your more like a demon." Worf said as he got to his feet.  
  
"Quiet down micro brain, this is more serious than you think. Your all action and no thinking ever." Q said smiling before he turned his full attention to the angel, who now looked confused. "Now will you leave or do I let Worf get his jollies as he takes you apart piece by piece?" Q threatened. The angel tilted its head for a second, pondering what this powerful creature had said, then proceeded towards its target. "Fine then, go for it Worf show us all that savage brutish behavior we all love. Let out some of that pent up anger." Q said stepping aside.  
  
"B.but only an EVA c.can beat an angel." Shinji stuttered, getting up the courage to speak.  
  
"We need to work on you vocal skills. Normally yes or another creature with an A.T. field can like myself. So since micro brain here has nether technically he can't win now can he." Q answered smiling.  
  
"Sir?" Worf ask Picard.  
  
"Hold that thought Mr. Worf. Q if you can stop it than do it. I am not going to sacrifice one of my crew for your foolish whims." Picard quietly said to Q now standing side by side.  
  
"I am sorry Mon capitaine but I cannot DIRECTLY get involved in the fight. Have faith in your half witted security officer." Q said.  
  
Worf had had enough. He'd rather get killed than sit around doing nothing. He raised his phaser and fired full blast at the angel. A crimson red beam leapt from the phaser. It looked spectacular but the angel wasn't impressed. The beam bounced harmlessly off its A.T. field. Annoyed by this Worf drew his megaleft from behind his back and let out a defining roar worthy of a Klingon warrior and charged the angel. To everyone's surprise the A.T. field didn't stop him. Worf's blade slashed across the angel's chest and across its face drawing first blood. As Worf brought his blade around to take another swipe at the angel it attacked by slamming its knee to Worf's midsection doubling him over. The angel then grabbed Worf's arm wielding the blade and forced him to drop the weapon. The angel then twisted it again trying to break it but Worf wouldn't stand for it. The Klingon brought his arm down onto the arm of that was twisting his other arm. The blow not only caused the angel to let go of Worf's arm but also managed to break the angels arm at the elbow. The angel shouted out in pain griping its now broken arm in pain. Worf growled and pressed his attack delivering a mighty head butt. Worf's cranial ridges cut into the angel's forehead tearing skin and muscle alike. With a swift kick to the ribs of the angel threw it off guard giving Worf the time to grab his sword and swipe the angel's chest again exposing a glowing red orb in the middle of its chest.  
  
"That's its core, destroy it and it will die!" Misato yelled to Worf.  
  
Worf nodded and thrusts his blade forward into the S2 organ, at first it wasn't going to go in at all but finally after several more tries the blade sunk into it. It started to crack as Worf twisted the blade and the core went from a bright red glow to a dull gray, after that the angel slumped to the ground, dead. The others just watched, transfix on the display of savagery by the security chief, which was worthy of his Klingon upbringing. Worf stood up triumphantly and let out a roar of victory before staggering back to the wall and slumping to the ground himself in exhaustion. Crusher and her staff quickly rushed the large Klingon onto a bio bed. Crusher scanned him, and was satisfied to see no lasting damage.  
  
Misato, Shinji, and even Asuka were shocked at what just happened "Th.that was im.impossible. H.how can any one kill an angel with out an EVA." Shinji stammered.  
  
"Quite simple my vocally impaired boy. I just simply nullified its A.T. field for the Klingon brute. Well, for a physical attack at least that is. If I let him kill it with his phaser that wouldn't have been very sportsmen like, now would it? And I think the micro brain enjoyed it." Q said smugly trying to hide the fact that he him self was almost as exhausted as Worf. The effort he put into nullifing the angel's A.T. Field drained him.  
  
"If I could I'd do the same to you, batak." Worf remarked swearing in Klingon.  
  
"What do you want now Q?" Picard asked in a flat tone of voice. Q turned his attention away from the two EVA pilots and to Picard.  
  
"Why only to help Jean-Luc. I was bored and having you all die now wouldn't be any fun. You deserve at least a some chance and I will give you that until you, or more accurately they" he said pointing at the EVA pilots "can fight back. I'll keep in touch." With that Q disappeared in a flash of bright light. Things finally settled down and went back to normal. Doctor Crusher finished her administrations to Worf before turning back to her original patient. Deanna had decided to take the remaining two EVA pilots and their guardian to their quarters.

  


***  
  
While standing inside the VIP quarters Deanna showed them the essentials of the room, the replicator, sonic shower, ect. They seemed impressed even amazed "Rei will join you once Doctor Crusher releases her from sick bay" Deanna said to Asuka, who decided to make her opinions known.  
  
"WHAT?! You mean Wonder girl is going to be staying with me! Oh that's just great! Why does that doll have to stay here huh?!? What, nobody else on the ship wanted her to stay with them?!?" Asuka yelled.  
  
(She does this a lot. I am really going to have to work with her. I wonder why she hates Rei so much, and why does she call her a doll?) Deanna thought, managing a smile with her response. "Yes, and if you don't like the arrangements then by all means go talk to the captain, but I must warn you he really dislikes children who act like that." (actually any children he is uncomfortable with is more like it) she thought. Asuka was speechless. She had no response for that so she just stormed into the bedroom to get away and Deanna's smile widened in victory.  
  
Misato wasn't, though Deanna meant well but she didn't know just how fragile Asuka was right now with all that she's been through. But she didn't say any thing at the time. "W.what about m.me and Misato Ms. Troi. W.where will I be staying." Shinji said, finely finding the courage to speak up. Deanna had completely forgotten about him for he was so quiet.  
  
"Oh, you two are right across the hall here." Deanna said gesturing to the door across from the corridor. Deanna excused herself and left the two roommates to themselves.

  


***  
  
Misato and Shinji went into their quarters and look around it was exactly the same as the other room. Misato turned to Shinji "How are you holding up?" She asked.  
  
Shinji just looked out the window "Fine I guess but.a little confused. I thought we got rid of all the angels what are they doing here.now in this time? Was this why we were frozen against our wills so we could keep on fighting? So I can keep on piloting Eva. I don't want to pilot any more Misato. I am sick of it. All it has brought me is pain." Shinji said tears starting to form in his dark blue eyes.  
  
Misato walked up to Shinji and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her in a nice embrace. She sat down on the couch with him in her arms holding him in a motherly fashion. "Don't worry Shinji things will be different these are better people. I have a feeling that Picard won't let any thing like before happen to you. It will be different Shinji. And I will always be here for you." She said still holding him gently rocking back and forth. They stayed that way for a while longer before heading off to the separate bedrooms.  
  
After about an hour of staring at the ceiling thinking he drifted to sleep.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Author's notes  
  
Well this concludes the first chapter of a most unique crossover. This first chapter was a bit short on the Eva elements I know but hang in there the next chapter will be more like the Eva we all know and love.  
  
How the angels got to earth this time will be explained in a later chapter. I know that the original angels came from Adam the new set will have a similar origin.  
  
Until next time,

  


Captain Blaze

_Captain Simon T. "Blaze" Blaise, USS Renegade NCC-9176_

  
  


  
  



	2. Genesis 1:2 The return/Reunion

Evangelion: The next Generation   
  
  


By  
Captain Blaze  
  
  
Genesis 1:2  
The Return/Reunion  
  
The next day Shinji awoke to the screaming match going on in the main room of their large suite. He could hear Asuka's voice most prominent. Misato's every now and again, trying to calm Asuka down. The counselor's voice was also present. "So this was all not a dream I really am in the 24th century after all." Shinji sighed sadly. After several long minutes of half listening to the rants of the red head Shinji finally made himself known by exiting his room.   
  
"Good morning Shinji." welcomed Troi pleasantly smiling at the young child, whom in response just nodded.   
  
"What's all the yelling about?" Asked a very confused Shinji sitting down to the replicated breakfast set up at the table where Asuka, Misato, counselor Troi, and Rei sat.  
  
"Idiot." Muttered Asuka.  
  
"What I came here for was to deliver just some therapy sessions I have set up for you all with me. And some basic classes you all will need to take in order to get along here in the 24th century. Once we transport to earth you will be given more in depth learning." Deanna explained.  
  
"I DON'T NEED A PSYCHOLOGIST!!!! I am not crazy." Yelled Asuka.  
  
"Asuka settle down she didn't say you where but maybe it would be a good idea. You have been through a lot." Misato stated.  
  
"Asuka I know your not crazy but every now and again it does some good to talk to some one. Every one on this ship has talked to me at one point. Even Commander Data comes to see me once and a while and he's an android. All I am asking is for you to give it a shot, it can't hurt." Assured Deanna.   
  
Shinji looked down at the PADD that had their schedule for the next few days while they were on the enterprise. For the most part of the day they were going to be very busy mostly with classes but each had a two-hour therapy session scheduled with Deanna. Shinji didn't care though nothing really matters to him now. Weather it was the 21st century or the 24th his purpose was the same, to pilot Eva and to suffer.   
  
Deanna, who had been in a cheerful mood all morning now frowned. Sensing the strong emotion now emanating from the young Ikari. (So much sadness in this kids life what the hell has he gone through to make him this melancholy? All of them, I hope I can do something for them.) "So who wants a tour of the ship before your morning class?" Deanna asked trying to gain back her cheerful demeanor. No one though seemed too eager to show the same. This is going to be much more difficult than she originally thought.

***  
  
Back on earth deep with in the geo-front under Tokyo Gendo Ikari and Kozuo Futiskie ponder over the recent turn of events in Ikari's office over a game of 3 dimensional chess. "This is not good the first angel Douma has attacked sooner than anticipated. What does this mean Ikari?" The subcommander asked moving his game piece.   
  
Ikari, whom was in his favorite position, hands folded in front of his faced looking down at one of two PADD's sitting on his desk. One being a report Picard had filed with star fleet about the attack. On the other PADD were rules on how to play 3 dimensional chess; acting nonchalantly Ikari would look at it before making a move "Nothing and every thing. It means that like the original angels they are just as unpredictable. As for the schedule unlike before it is flexible." Ikari said with no hint of emotion in his voice. He moved his piece taking one of Futiskie's.   
  
The subcommander sighed and moved another one of his pieces taking Ikari's which caused the commander to clench his jaw. "And what of this Q creature? Is it of any concern? It neutralized the angel's AT field allowing the Enterprise's security chief to beat the angel almost bare handed." He said.  
  
Ikari's gazed shifted slightly to the rules and a small smile formed on his face. "It is of no concern. According to what I've read it likes to play with humanity and not get directly involved in it." He said moving his piece "Check mate" he said.  
  
"Actually that move is illegal Ikari." The subcommander pointed out to which Gendo looked down at the rules and muttered curse under his breath. He then moved his piece back and moved another. Kozo just smiled moving a rook and said, "Check mate." Had he had better hearing he might have heard the commander mutter another small curse.

***  
  
While waiting for her next appointment Counselor Troi worked on her log.  
  
Counselor Troi personal log stardate 2264.13  
  
I started schooling Misato and the children in the intricacies of the 24th century today. They seemed to be coping well. The therapy sessions have been going good so far. Asuka was first on my list this morning it went fairly well. After I was able to get past her harsh attitude she had a total break down. I was surprised to find out about her mother those memories where very hard for her to bring up but unfortunately it has to be done. The sooner she can come to terms with them the sooner we can begin to cope with them. Which she is now on the right track to doing. Rei my second appointment of the day, well she's a different story. She is very withdrawn and can seem to be unemotional she still has emotions I can sense them. It's just that she is unaware of them. She just needs to be around people more unfortunately finding some one who can help her is the problem. Data is even a bit discouraged when talking to her. I'll just have to work with her some more. And Misato my third appointment as while she isn't in as bad of condition mentally as the children she still has some issues. My originally assessment was correct she needs some good friends right now. Which I had no problem with I had lunch with her today she is a rather interesting woman I rather enjoy her company. As for Shinji I have him scheduled for a session in five minutes. I hope this goes as well as the others have. End log entry.  
  
Shinji slowly made his way to Counselor Troi's office he was in no hurry after all there was nothing she could do for him that NERV counselors couldn't. He stood out side her office for a minute trying to decide if he wanted to go through with it, finally he worked up the courage to signal his arrival. The door opened and Deanna greeted him with a smile and motioned for him to come in and have a seat on the couch. Shinji sat down on the couch as she took a seat in the chair. Shinji declined her offers of a drink wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. Deanna frowned and concentrated her empathic abilities on him and began. "Now Shinji first off any thing you tell me will be kept between me and you no one not even the Captain will know about it." Deanna stated getting only a small nod from the boy. "So Shinji is there any thing you want to share with me? Family issues?" She asked looking for an emotional response from him, to which she was rewarded. She got a lot of mixed emotions from him when she said family. "Tell me about your father Shinji. How well do you two get along? And your mother." She told him sensing a lot of hatred coming from him when she asked about his father, and sadness when she asked about his mother.  
  
Shinji for his part was quiet at first not wanting to really discuses these things but Deanna kept digging and he relented. "I…I hate my father. All he has done is used me, hurt me, all for his own ends. He's a bastard he tried to kill Touji using my hands. He then made me kill the only person who ever said they cared for me, the only person who loved me not for what I do but for who I am." Exclaimed Shinji as he started to cry. "I am the one…" sob "that deserved to die not Kaworu, I was a coward. He was kind he deserved to live not me." Shinji said before totally breaking into tears.   
  
"Shinji why did you have to kill him? Why did your father force you to kill Touji and Kaworu?" Deanna asked reluctantly.  
  
"Because Kaworu was an angel, and Touji's Eva was taken over by an angel." Shinji sobbed. "Father hurt Touji by activating the Dummy plug and I was force to…" sob "forced to watch…" sob "as my Eva tore the unit 03 apart and then…then…" Shinji paused letting loose a few more sobs.   
  
"And then what Shinji?" Pressed Deanna.  
  
"Then crushed the entry plug…with Touji inside." Said Shinji.  
  
"And what about Kaworu?" Deanna asked carefully holding back her own tears. She felt very sorry for him. (He has to face these or he'll never get over them they'll just fester inside him till he snaps. Poor kid having to live through so much pain and suffering its in human.) Deanna thought.  
  
"Kaworu was going to start third impact by merging with Adam. I had to stop him I was the only pilot. I was angry he betrayed me by being an angel. I followed him into the depths of NERV fighting unit 02 which was under his control finally I caught him before he could get to Adam." Shinji paused for a bit to regain some composure to finish "I had him in my Eva's hand ready to crush him. He told me that it was his destiny to live forever though his survival would have brought destruction to the human race. And that it was possible for him to be killed and that weather he lived or died it made no difference and that death was the only true freedom. It was his wish for me to destroy him other wise I would have been destroyed that only one life form could be chosen to evade destruction and seize the future. He said that I was not the existence that should die. He then told me that his life was meaningful because of me. I then crushed him. He should have survived. He was much better than I am. Kaworu should have survived not me. He deserved to live." Shinji said breaking down into tears once again "And now, now I have to get back in that monster and kill again. I can't do it I JUST CAN'T." Shinji screamed rushing out the door.   
  
Deanna too was in tears now also. She tried to go after Shinji but by the time he was out the door he had disappeared. "Computer, locate Shinji Ikari." She ordered the computer. "Internal sensors have been taken offline as of 0900 hours today for maintenance" Stated the computer. Deanna sighed and went to look for him. After an hour of searching her self she turned to Worf for help. With in three hours half the ship had been looking for the young Ikari even the captain got involved in the search, still he was no where to be found.

***  
  
Captain Picard had just finished searching the battle bridge in the unlikely event Shinji found his way there and was on his way back to the bridge, when a muffled sob from across the battle bridge caught his attention. Slowly Picard walk towards his ready room on the battle bridge and the sobbing got louder. Picard half thought to call Deanna in to tell her he found him, but Picard felt he should talk to him first. Picard sighed and walked in the first thing he noticed was the lack of lighting in the room; the second was the soft sobbing of the young boy coming from the furthest corner. "Lights." Picard ordered and on command the lights illuminated casting the darkness out of the room. Picard saw Shinji sitting with his knees to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. His head was downcast hiding his face he didn't even so much as acknowledge Picard's presence.   
  
Picard walked over to the boy and looked down at him, "Listen, you'll get no sympathy from me like that. I realize that you have a tremendous amount of emotional pain now but that's still no excuse for running from Counselor Troi when she was only trying to help you. That's all we are trying to do is help and you push us away, hedgehog's dilemma be damned! My great aunt Louise once said that pushing away all others only brings more pain then being around others. So by pushing us away you are only causing your self more unnecessary pain." Picard said sitting down behind his desk "Have a seat." ordered Picard motioning for Shinji to have a seat across from him.  
  
Shinji slowly got up and sat in the seat still keeping his face down and avoiding eye contact with the captain. Picard signed when he noticed that Shinji wasn't going to say any thing he got back up and walked to the replicator. "Would you like a drink?" Picard asked Shinji shook his head no. "Very well. Tea, Earl Gray hot." Picard ordered, a second later he pulled the cup from the replicator and sat back down at his desk.  
  
"Why do you care so much? You don't even know me. And it cause even more pain than you can ever know to get close to some one, no matter who I get close to they end up hurt. First mother then father and then Touji, Asuka and Kaworu. And now I have no friends, no relatives, no one. I am more alone now then ever." Shinji said the tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"I am...not good at this I am not very comfortable with children, but you are not alone here. You still have the Major ahhh...Misato if I remember correctly and from what Counselor Troi has told me Asuka will get better. And I know for a fact you'll make new friends on earth. Perhaps some time you can meet my nephew Rene he is about your age. But for now let Deanna help you she is a very kind person, and she genuinely cares for others." Picard took a sip of his tea.  
  
"And what about the angels? We are going to have to fight again won't we? It never ends, piloting Eva has only brought me pain..." Shinji said but Picard cut him off.  
  
"You only look at the negative side of what's going on there are two sides to every thing! I am sure that a lot of good came from it to." Picard said firmly.  
  
"I..." Shinji's shoulders slumped "...yes there has been." he said realizing the truth in Picard's words. "I am scared though, what will become of me after the angel attack this time? Will I be just cast aside to be an outsider in this new time? Or will I be accepted?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Mr. Ikari I can't tell you what the future holds for you but I can say this you will not be cast aside like an outsider even if I have to make sure of it my self I will see to that it don't happen!" Picard said with conviction in his voice. "And its ok to be scared every one does its a natural reaction. I've been to..." Picard sighed, "About seven months back a very powerful and very hostile race attacked earth with the intent to assimilate it. They laid waste to 30 some star ships and killed many lives, by my hands. You see this species assimilates people, technology and so forth into them self's, growing and adapting to it. And that's what they did to me, they assimilated me into their collective they used my knowledge of star fleet tactics to lay waste to it. You see you are not the only one who has experienced loss and pain and has been scared, to this day when ever I hear the name Borg I get a chill down my spine. I still have..." Picard shakes his head and looks up from his desk to see now that Shinji was looking right at him. Picard gave Shinji a smile "Now will you talk to the good counselor?" Shinji nodded in agreement.   
  
"Good. Picard to Counselor Troi." Picard said slapping his commbagde. "Troi here." "I have located the young Mr. Ikari in my ready room on the Battle Bridge. Please meet him at your office, Picard out."   
  
"Now I trust you can find your way back right?" Picard said Shinji nodded "Good then I have things to attend to." Picard got out of his seat and walked to the door letting Shinji out first before exiting him self from there they both took different turbo lifts off the battle bridge.

***  
  
Counselor Troi in her office finished packing the rest of items she consider necessary for the trip. While doing so she recorded her last personal log.  
  
Counselor Troi personal log stardate 2270.2  
  
Things after getting off on a rather shaky foot have started to go better. Asuka has made a few breakthroughs in her therapy. I've managed to get down to her core problem and now we are working on that although her attitude hasn't improved to much, to many years of acting that way have ingrained them self's into her personality. She does act a bit differently now she still has some hostility towards Rei and Shinji. She has learned quickly to watch out whom she smarts off to after a brief exchange of words with Mr. Worf the other day. Needless to say she'll NEVER smart off to a Klingon again. Misato's attitude has gotten a lot better she doesn't try and drink her self under the table any more and she is starting to be more sociable. As for Shinji, well whatever the captain said to him has worked better than any thing I have so far. Although he is still a major introvert he at least is excepting my help. He isn't as depressed any more which is good but his father and mother are still sore subjects with him. On a good note though it seems as though Shinji looks up to the captain as father figure of sorts. Now Rei is another thing all my attempts at therapy have failed with her, she is completely unresponsive to my counseling techniques. Its almost as though she was never meant to have emotions or be normal a normal girl. And what's worse is the report from Dr. Crusher only seems to prove that. According to her Rei is a clone certain anomalies in her DNA pattern show signs of mass cloning process. I am no genetic doctor but it maybe possible that she was designed to not have any human emotions. There are ways around this Beverly has begun treatment that should hopefully help. This will be my last log entry from the enterprise for a time we are being transferred tomorrow at 1100 hrs to earth where I will continue my treatment of the children and their guardian. End of log.   
  
In the transporter room stood Captain Picard, 'Acting' Captain Riker, Counselor Troi, Doctor Crusher, Lieutenant Commander Data, Lieutenant Commander La Forge, and Lieutenant Worf. All of which stood on the pad except for Picard and Riker who both stood in front of the counsel. "Well number one the ship is yours now. Remember I want her back in one piece is that understood." Picard joked and smiled at his first officer. "Don't worry captain I'll take care of her like I'd take care of my own child." Riker shot back shaking Picard's hand then letting Picard step on to the pad. Riker walked behind the counsel to stand by the operator. "Energize." Ordered Picard and then they dissolved into thin air. "Bridge this is the Captain set course 58452 mark 4 by 45552 mark 2 and engage at warp 3." Riker said leaving the room "Aye sir." Replied the officer from the bridge. The Enterprise then took off in a flash for parts unknown. 

***  
  
Captain's log earth date 2271.12  
  
We arrived in Tokyo as scheduled my key officers have been assigned housing close to Nerv HQ this is from what I was told was for our and every one else's safety. Although we could beam from any were on the planet to here Star Fleet wanted us in the immediate vicinity. We have been given a few days to get settled in before we start working. Save for me for I am to meet with Commander Ikari today. I have no clue what to expect from this man but from what I've heard from Guinen I' am a little apprehensive.   
  
Down in NERV HQ captain Jean-luc Picard wonders the halls of the once and again last hope for humanity, lost. "Damn were is a computer access terminal when you need one." mutter Picard. Cautiously Picard got of the escalator looking for some one to help much to his relief he spotted a star fleet tech. He was a short man with fairly unruly brown hair, wearing the standard yellow uniform of a maintenance tech. "Excuse me Ensign..." Picard said to get his attention.  
  
The ensign turned around to face the captain. "Aida sir Ensign Hirisho Aida. What can...Oh my god your captain Picard THE captain Picard. It is such an honor to meet you sir. My son Kensuke is a big fan of yours and I can't say that I blame him." Exclaimed the now exited ensign who had the captains hand in a vice like grip handshake.   
  
Picard grimaced "Charmed Ensign but I am rather late for an appointment with Commander Ikari and I am sorry to say lost. So if you could tell me how to get to his office from here I would be much obliged." Stated the captain trying to remove his hand from the ensign's.  
  
Aida frowned a bit but didn't let it get to him as he pointed out the directions to Ikari's office. "Its simple just go down that escalator take a left and go down the hall. It's the only office in that hallway. You can't miss it." explained Aida.   
  
Picard nodded and went the direction he was instructed to go. Soon Picard found himself out side Commander Ikari's office. He had been asked to wait a few minutes while Ikari finished up a few things before he could talk to him. Picard sat in one of the chairs out side the commander's office thinking (I bet I know what he is doing. He is letting me sit out here to get me on edge to give him the upper hand. I should know I've done it too.) Picard smiled as he thought to him self (I have dealt with many alien races this should be a piece of cake. But if what Guinen said is true about him this could be very interesting.)   
  
In Ikari's office he sat behind his desk watching the chronometer on his computer terminal. Subcommander Fuitskie stood impatiently at his side "How long are you going to keep Picard waiting?" he asked. To which Ikari smirked "A little bit longer by keeping him waiting it puts him on edge to have to wait. It will give me the upper hand." Fuitskie chuckled to him self "Psychological tactics. Smart." He replied. Five minutes passed by before Ikari decided to let his guest in.   
  
Picard walked confidently in and centered himself on the desk finding himself looking at two individuals one standing one sitting. The former looked about Picard's age but with more hair. The latter looked a bit younger maybe in his forty's wearing glasses and a uniform similar to the one Q had worn during their previous encounter. He was sitting with his hands folded in front of his face counseling his mouth. "Commander Ikari I assume," Picard said addressing the man sitting at the desk then continued trying to be as diplomatic as possible "I am Captain Jean Luc Picard Captain of the USS Enterprise. Now assigned to Nerv as a star fleet liaison and operations overseer." Picard stated handing Ikari his orders "I've brought a crew of highly trained personal to assist with operations here." Ikari raised an eyebrow at the last comment and went back to the orders he had been given. Picard's face gave no sign of the agitation he was feeling now (All right if that's how your playing it.). "So Commander Ikari," emphasizing the commander "I would like to know what is it that has star fleet recalling half their fleet to earth. And why are those children you sent me so import…" Ikari who was now looking right at the star fleet captain interrupted Picard.   
  
"Lets cut to the chase shall we captain. I know you know more about what's going than your letting on about." Ikari exclaimed   
  
"Your right I do. But what I know and how much depends on you Commander." Picard mused.   
  
"Alright Picard, I know you know who I am already but to be formal I am Gendo Ikari Supreme Commander of Nerv. This," he said gesturing to the man on his side "is Subcommander Kozuo Fuitskie." Ikari replied.   
  
(Now were getting somewhere.) Picard thought. "Nice to meet you Commander. Now I believe you should fill me in on what it is I need to know. And I'll tell what I already know." With that Picard took a seat and listened as Ikari filled him in on what was going on what had happened in 2015, well almost every thing. Some secrets were kept, on both sides. After the meeting Picard was taken on a short tour of the facilities just to get him somewhat use to the premises before Picard went back to his humble abode. 

***  
  
While that meeting was taking place the rest of Picard's crew were settling into their new accommodations. Geordie and Data shared an apartment, as did Crusher and Troi. Misato, Asuka and Rei were to share an apartment much like Misato's original one. The original arrangements where for Worf and Shinji to share a apartment but Worf was not to thrilled and after a lot of complaining, mostly done by Worf, Picard interjected and allowed the young Ikari to stay with him, although Shinji would have much rather stayed with Misato. Shinji wasn't the only one who wished that arrangement either but Counselor Troi insisted that it would be much more help to Shinji to stay with the captain.   
  
Captain Picard returned to the apartment after his meeting he planned to relaxed for the rest of the evening with a good book. But he forgot about his new roommate who was in the process of cleaned the place as he walked in. What surprised Picard was the fact that Shinji had unpacked all of his belongings and placed them in his room. Picard had planned on doing that tomorrow but Shinji must have been bored, very bored. Picard found Shinji in the dinning area finishing up his cleaning spree. Picard cleared his throat "You know that as a star fleet Captain I can easily have some one come do that." Picard stated. To this Shinji shrugged.  
  
"Sorry. I just had nothing to do." Shinji said dishearten.  
  
Picard sighed "Well it doesn't matter. Looks like you did a better job any way." he complemented which seemed to perk up Shinji. "Well then I guess I'll get changed have a cup of tea and sit down with a book. Your more than welcomed to join me I have several books that you may find fascinating." Picard offered.  
  
Shinji put away the cleaning supplies and gave Picard a puzzled look "Actually Misato was throwing a sort of welcome home party for every one. I was planning on going, you're invited also." Shinji said hopefully.   
  
Picard walked over to the replicator and got a cup of earl grey tea and sat down at the table pondering for a moment. "I may stop by for a bit." Was all Picard said before taking a sip of his tea and heading to his room to change. Shinji smiled and went to change for Misato's party.

***  
  
After settling into her new place Misato planned a welcome home party for every one, although it was just an excuse to have a party by her. Misato finished replicating party foods and drinks and had placed them out for her guests. Asuka was sitting at the dinning table watching Misato with a wavering interest. "I don't understand why you want a party any way Misato. There is no point." Asuka complained.  
  
Misato just smiled and continued about her work. "Oh come on it will be fun, you should get in the spirit of things. We are celebrating our return to Tokyo." She explained.  
  
"Still seems pretty stupid to me." Mutter Asuka. "What about you Wonder girl what do you think?" Asuka asked Rei who was sitting in the living room reading some information on the 24th century Deanna had given her and the other children to read.  
  
Rei looked up from her PADD and at the fiery red head "I do not know. I don't know what to think of it. Although it seems like a waste of time." She said returning to her reading.  
  
"There you see even Wonder girl agrees with me." Asuka beamed feeling triumphant that Rei had proven her point.  
  
Whether Misato hear them or not she didn't respond. She just went about finishing her task before any one showed up. About a minute later there was a ring from the door. "Asuka can you please get that I am rather busy." Said Misato from her room where she was changing. Asuka was about to object when the door chimed again.   
  
"FINE!" she yelled and got up in a huff to answer the door. As soon as she got to the door she depressed the button on the control pad to open the door. The door swished open to reveal Data and Geordie, right behind them was Worf and stepping out of the turbo lift down the hall was Deanna and Beverly.   
  
Data smiled "Greetings Ms. Sohryuu." he said before walking in.  
  
"Pftt stupid wind up doll." She mutter under her breath as the other guest walked in.   
  
Misato walked out of her room dress in some rather risqué attire, covering just enough to make the men there almost blush. "WELCOME!! Have something to eat and have a seat." she offered. Data just took a seat next to Rei while Geordie helped him self to some of the entries. Worf too took a seat after getting a glass of prune juice. Beverly and Deanna chatted with Misato about some trivial things. Soon after Shinji arrival the party got under way. Misato had set up some music selections and was "getting down" to the music with Geordie who did his best to keep up. Data tried his best to make chit chat with Rei but to no avail she just kept reading her notes. Worf sat enjoying his drink while Deanna talked to Asuka. Beverly had convinced Shinji to dance and where now giving Misato and Geordie a run for their money. Soon partners changed and Shinji danced with Misato, Deanna with Worf and Crusher with Data, who where out classing every one. With a bit of prompting by Deanna, Misato and Beverly Shinji got up the nerve to ask Asuka for a dance to which she almost refused but on a whim she accepted. After an hour of dancing and talking Data took out a deck of cards and started a poker game.   
  
After a few hands to teach the only two who did not know how to play, Rei and Shinji did they start playing for real. Before the first hand was dealt Captain Picard showed up and decided to play a few hands and join the fun. "I am glad you could make it Captain" greeted Misato with a big grin of her face.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, and Misato we are out side of work and I am not in uniform so call me Jean-Luc." Stated Picard accepting Data's offer to deal out the first hand. "The game is five card draw ace's are wild." he dealt out the cards and the game began. After several hands Rei had nearly cleaned out every one except for Data and Shinji, both who seemed to be doing fairly well. As Data dealt Picard picked up his cards and immediately folded. "Well its been fun but I really should be leaving I had a long day. Good evening." Picard said getting up from the table and left the apartment.  
  
"Picard is definitely not the fun type now is he?" familure voice rang out. Every one turned around and saw Q standing at the snacks munching on a sandwich.   
  
"Not you again." Worf grumbled showing his distaste for the entity known as Q.  
  
"Ugh. I don't feel like dealing with your savagery now pea-brain." Q rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, and Worf disappeared from the table. Q then sat down in Worf's place "Now, whose turn is it to deal?" asked Q with a wicked grin on his face.  
  
"Who are you exactly?" Shinji asked avoiding eye contact with Q.  
  
"Why you learned to speak since we last met good for you. I am no one you have to be concerned with lad." Q answered. "So are you going to deal me in or not?" Q wondered.  
  
"Who said you were invited to this party any way, Dumbkoft? Why don't you go play in a black hole?" Asuka said.  
  
"Why my word your as bad as microbrain you know what I don't have to take this. I think I'll go where I am appreciated." with that Q disappeared in a flash of light, and Worf returned.

***  
  
  
Picard got back to his and Shinji's quarters, changed and got into bed. Just as he started to get comfortable he turned to his side and found himself looking right into the face of Q. This wasn't the first time Q had done this and probably wouldn't be the last but it still upset him beyond belief. To tired to mount any show of the rage he was feeling towards Q for invading his privacy he simply said "What now Q?"   
  
"Nothing much. Just thought I'd come tuck you in that's all." Q replied with a sinister grin on his face. "But on a more serious note..." Q started then disappearing from the bed and reappearing across the room on a chair behind Picard's desk. "I was just curious about how your meeting went with Commander Ikari today." Q finished.  
  
Picard sat up and got out of the bed and took a seat across from Q "Why are you so concerned? I must say this is very out of character for you Q." Picard spat getting a little annoyed Q's antics.  
  
"Temper Mon caption. Don't get to use to me being like this it won't last. Don't let that man fool you he knows more than he lets on about. He is very dangerous...even to the Q." Q admitted to which surprised Picard (The Q afraid of a single human?) Picard thought. "The Q aren't not afraid of no human but what he has planned could effect the Q...deeply." Q said in a very menacing tone, which made Picard shiver unconsciously.  
  
What surprised Picard and confused him is that Q was warning him about something and showing a weakness in his beloved continum. "I don't suppose you can tell me can you?" Picard stated with a touch of sarcasm.  
  
If this annoyed Q he didn't show it, he just shook his head "I can't tell you right now but in time maybe. But be on guard Jean-luc, Venibbeth the angel of invisibility is on his way. Don't think I am going soft or any thing I am just helping fix a mistake made by the continum long ago that you humans have to deal with again. If you survive this whole ordeal I'll be back to my normal charming self." Q warned before disappearing in a flash of light.   
  
Picard ponder what Q said it had answered a few of his questions but left him with many more "A mistake by the continum?" He whispered to him self. He shook his head and was about to go back to bed when what sounded like air raid sirens went off. "What the devil?" he muttered. Just then his commbagde on the desk chirp, he quickly picked it up and tapped it. "Picard here." He replied. "Sir an angel has been detected report to NERV ASAP." said a female voice from the commbagde "Acknowledged I am on my way, Picard out." with that he set down the badge and donned his uniform picking it back up and placing it onto his chest. He tapped it once "Picard to NERV transporter room one, one to beam down." He ordered "Aye sir." Replied the transporter tech. Seconds later Picard felt the tingle of the transporter take effect and he was transported from his room to arrive seconds later in the transporter room at NERV.   
  
He stepped off the pad instantly and waited for the rest of his team to transport over. A minute later the transporter tech received several signals stating the need for transport "Sir the rest of your team reports read for transport." the young transporter chief stated. "Energize." Picard ordered. On command six columns of light appeared on the pads and formed into the shapes of Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Misato, Data, and Beverly who quickly got off the pad to make room for the last three to beam down. Again the transport pad filled but this time with three columns of light forming into Geordie, Deanna, and Worf. Misato and the pilots took off with out being told what they had to do, as for Picard's team they milled around and waited for orders.   
  
Picard turned to the group "Worf you help Misato with tactical operations, Crusher you head to the med bay and take charge there, Geordie you will assist the tech teams where you can, Data you will assist the technicians in the operations center, Deanna you stick with me." Picard ordered and the group split up to where they had to go. Surprised to see that his officers already knew where they where going, and a bit embarrassed that if he had took the time to study the layout of NERV HQ he would too.   
  
The enterprise crew arrived at the command center in time to hear Misato order a report on the angel. Data took a seat at one of the computer stations, Worf stood beside Data watching the forward screen, Picard and Deanna took up positions next to Commander Ikari and Fuitskie. Data analyzed the data the sensors where feeding him and was the first to give a report beating out the young NERV tech to the punch "Sensors indicate that a type blue pattern has been detected just out side Tokyo but can not pin point the location." Data stated with his usual emotionless voice.   
  
Misato nodded "Pilots status?" she asked. A female NERV tech who to Misato boar a strong resemblance to Maya Ibiki spoke up "They have changed, boarded the entry plugs, and have just now been loaded into their Evas and have synchronized. Shinji's sync rate is at 41% Asuka's is at 50% and Rei's at 37%." she replied. "Eva status?" Misato asked again, another tech that Misato could not recognize answered "Unit 01 still under freeze, Unit 02 ready to go, and Unit 00b is 70% mission capable."   
  
Misato was not pleased; she turned to the commander "Sir, permission to send out Unit 01 in place of Unit 00b." She asked the commander.  
  
"Negative, Unit 01 will remain under freeze." He replied coolly to which Misato just clench her jaw and turned around. Worf on the other hand let out a small growl, which went unnoticed by the commander.  
  
Picard turned to Ikari "Mr. Ikari we can not send an Eva out that is not totally mission capable to do so would be suicide. Especially if there is another to go in its place." He protested.   
  
The commander faced forward while he talked to Picard "Captain I don't believe you fully understand why Unit 01 is under this freeze in the first place. So kindly keep your comments to your self. If the situation calls for it Unit 01 will be sent out, but only if it does." He answered.  
  
The captain scowled but did not say a word; he shot a glance back to Troi who to had a deep scowl on her face.  
  
"Move Units 00b and 02 to launch shafts five and six." Misato ordered. Seconds ticked by as the Evas moved to the shafts.   
  
"Evas at launch shafts, pathways have been cleared. Evanelions ready for launch." stated the female tech.  
  
"EVA LAUNCH!" Misato yelled, with that command the Evas rocketed to the surface.  
  
"Today is a good day to die!" Worf added much to dismay of Misato who grimmest not wanting to think of that possibility.  
  
"Evas have reached street level. Fusion batteries functioning at optimum levels. Estimated time of activation is 34.56 minutes." Data informed. On the main screen showed Unit 02 and Unit 00b standing in the middle of the city now submerged for battle. "Armament buildings have been raised."  
  
Unit 02 slowly stalked towards the nearest armament building, which opened reveling an Eva sized Phaser Rifle. Unit 02 reached out and took the rifle and slowly took a defensive position. Unit 00b, which was missing its shoulder pylons and sections of armour, walked towards another building and retrieved a photon launcher. And too took up a defensive position. "Ok we are here where the hell is this damn angel?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Sensors can not detect its position, just that its here." Data stated looking over the data displayed on his terminal screen. "It would seem that the angel has the ability to cloak its self from our sensors."   
  
Just then Unit 00b was hurled back wards by an unknown force slamming into one of the armament buildings and right through it. Before the Eva could get to its feet it was it again this time crushing it deeper into the ground. Unit 02 swings its rifle around and begins to fire at nothing. Crimson beams shot forth from the emitter of the rifle melting building and street alike. None how ever hit the angel. "Where the hell is...AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed as Unit 02's arm was ripped from it in a shower of blood. Unit 02 stumbled back clutching is shoulder.  
  
"Unit 00b fusion battery has been damaged and has gone off line. Back up batteries has failed to kick in Unit 00b has ceased activation. Unit 02 has lost its right arm no further damage." Data said calmly.  
  
"Unit 00b's pilot is unconscious." Stated the female tech.  
  
Unit 02 picked up the rifle and began firing wildly but this time a shot got lucking and struck something blue blood started to seep from the wound but before Asuka could take advantage of being able to see its opponent unit 02's left leg was tore out from underneath it again showering blood every where. Unit 02 fell to the ground and the angel was seemingly right on top of her. "DAMN YOU!!!" Asuka yelled firing two more shots both striking the angel but nothing devastating. In turn the angel ripped off the other arm.  
  
"Unit 02's pilot life signs are erratic she can't take much more of this." Said the female tech.  
  
Out of the blue Commander Ikari spoke "Unit 01's freeze is lifted send unit 01 to the shaft nearest to the angel's location and launch."   
  
"Its about time." Worf muttered.  
  
Unit 01 was moved to the launch shaft and also rocketed to the surface. The purple behemoth arrived on the surface and attracted the attention of the angel before it could finish off Unit 02. The angel slowly began to appear from thin air. It was dark black in colour with some light green on it. Its arms were thick with muscle and its hands had three talon fingers. It had four legs standing much like a centaur of Greek mythology. Its upper body looked a bit like the 3rd angel with the S2 organ prominent. Its head if it could be called that was just above the S2 organ and all it was, was one unblinking eye. Three wounds in its chest could be seen, its blue blood spilt freely down it as it slowly walked towards the newcomer to the battle. Unit 01 pulled out its progressive knife and stood ready.   
  
"Be careful Shinji." Misato said more to her self than to any one else.  
  
The angel shot a blast from its one eye and the ground around Unit 01 erupted in one large cross flare.  
  
"SHINJI!!!!" Misato yelled.  
  
  
  
To be continued....   
  
  
  
  
Author's notes  
  
First the Kensuke in this story is a descendent of the original. Second I have my reasons for putting Picard and Shinji together in the series living with Misato helped Shinji a lot helped him to grow but that only took him so far. Through Misato's immaturity Shinji learned to relax and to be a kid somewhat. So now to help further Shinji's development I have put Shinji with Picard. Picard's strength of character will only serve to help Shinji. Third about the angels name I assure you they are legit, real angels: Douma or Duma The angel of silence and of the stillness of death, and Venibbeth an angel invoked in conjuring invisibility. www.sarahsarchangels.com 

I have reworked both chapters and hopefully gotten out all the little problems.

Until next time,

  


Captain Blaze

_Captain Simon T. "Blaze" Blaise, USS Renegade NCC-9176_

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
